


Twinkling Lights

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Secret Santa, slight makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: Secret Santa piece for Mystic Designer who wanted Jumin Han as sexy romantic.  Here they are preparing for their private party after the RFA holiday party





	Twinkling Lights

**Author's Note:**

> French version is on tumblr post [ **[here](https://rowan-catsandcoffee.tumblr.com/post/181452454531/twinkling-light)** ]

With the night wrapping to a close MC traded the ruckus of the party to the silence of the hotel’s hallways as Jumin led the way. His warm hand wrapped around hers, urging them towards the suite he had gotten. Trying to keep up with him MC stumbled a little, finally causing Jumin to pause and allow her to catch her breath. 

“Sorry MC. Are you alright?” He turned and brushed her hair out of her face, looking her over.

“I’m fine, but what’s the hurry?” She slipped her hand back into his. Watching as the light blush grew on his cheeks, he averted his gaze from hers. 

“There’s no hurry.” A light tug on her hand and they were walking again, this time at a more leisurely pace. With Jumin glancing over at her being caught every time. The party had been nice, and MC and picked out a nice velvet red dress for the occasion. It matched the decorations she set up in the penthouse, only to be surprised when Jumin said he got a suite at the hotel that would be hosting the party. When she had asked why he mentioned how Mr. Kim should be able to have the night to share with his family. 

They had been dropped off and the night itself had been wonderful, though wonderfully busy at times. They had sold plenty of tickets and the auction went off without a hitch, everyone had fun and they could easily say the fundraising party had been successful. However, MC’s favorite part was how often the same hand that now held her’s had been pressed against the small of her back. Ushering her around from group to group as Jumin escorted her. 

As they approached the door Jumin took the most dramatic calming breath that MC had ever heard from him. It kind of reminded her of whenever Zen was about to make a speech. Was Jumin actually nervous? Standing up straight he quickly unlocked the room and held the door open just a crack when he fixed his stare on MC. “I’m going to need you to close your eyes.” She did so without hesitation, and felt the little spark as Jumin’s hand took her’s, guiding her into the room. “Hold still.” Her heels rocked in the plush carpet that also masked Jumin’s steps, leaving her to listen to various clicks around the room. She jumped at the sound of a cork bottle being opened.

“Can I open my eyes now?” 

She jumped at his warm breath tickling against her neck as he chuckled, “almost.” His hands slid around her waist, grabbing her tightly. The familiarity of his touch warmed MC in a way that nothing else could. She leaned back against him, listening to the way his breath hitched. “Careful. You’re tempting me Kitten.” He murmured, pressing a kissing to the crook of her neck as he angled her waist and how she was standing. “Okay, you can look now.” He stepped back letting MC take it all in. 

The room was nice and plush, but it was only lit up by the many twinkling lights that were strung everywhere, intermingled with sweeping garlands, ribbons, and boughs of mistletoe. A few candles stood on the tables. Everything was cast in a soft glow, even the tree in the corner that had a generous pile of presents underneath it, undoubtedly for the two of them. She could see their bags off to the side, and a bottle of some sort sitting in an ice bucket, open and waiting. “Jumin, this is-” She turned to face him, only to cut back the giggle that started to bubble out. Jumin gave her a warm smile while standing under the biggest bundle of mistletoe she had ever seen. 

Seeing her staring at it, Jumin chuckled himself, “I had expressed concern that the other ones were too small to see in this light. This was what I was given to use instead.” 

“I see.” MC stepped close, “and I suppose this means you would like a kiss.”

Jumin gentle tilted her chin up, “or I could give you one now that we’re both under it. If you desire.”

“Yeah?” She teased, but in the next moment Jumin pulled her close, his lips stealing hers hungrily. MC wrapped her arms around his neck giving him room to move and sweep her up off her feet. Him carrying her bridal style felt so natural that it was almost disappointing when she felt the bed come up to meet her as he set her down. “Are you going to unwrap this present before we have any of that drink you opened?” MC almost purred as she pulled him towards her. Jumin hovered over her, his eyes burning bright with desire in the soft light. 

“The bottle needs to breathe, and I think I’ve been very patient all night not pulling you away sooner.” He placed small nips and bites on her collarbone with his hands traveling up her thighs, slipping under the hem of her skirt. Whispering promises of a very merry christmas ahead of them.


End file.
